1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking devices and more particularly to locking devices of the sliding bar type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water tight doors, hatches and scuttles for naval ships require plural bolts to insure a sealed closure. Also where these closures are used to seal compartments where ammunition or arms or similar type stores are stored, maximum security is needed to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining entrance. There are several known lock and bolt arrangements, but they are very complicated and/or fail to meet the water tight and security requirements for naval ships such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,885, 3,991,595, and 4,037,440. None of these mechanisims provide for plural bolts controlled by a single cam (for speed of operation) and with plural locking lugs operated by independent lock cylinders (for security), nor do they provide for water tight integrity.